


Tony gives "The Talk"

by M_997



Series: One shots [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Peter Parker Has Issues, Protection, Sex Talk, The Talk, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_997/pseuds/M_997
Summary: Basically the title. Tony gives Peter a little/embarrassing talk about Michelle and his... Sex life.





	Tony gives "The Talk"

Peter Parker and Michelle Jones had sex. As simple as that. And it was good. Great in fact. But of course that's the day Tony decided to check the cameras. If they had been smart they would have gone in his bedroom. But no, they decided it would be good to have sex in one of the 6 gyms in the tower. 

 

So, when Tony saw the little bit of what peter and Michelle did (Tony shut it off after he relized what the footage was of) he thought it would be a good idea to give Peter the talk. That's how they ended up with Peter running around the living room ceiling, with his hands covering his ears and shouting " **I DON'T WANT THE TALK. BLAH BLAH BLAH. NO TALK"** over and over again.

 

It took Tony an hour to get Peter to come down and listen to him.

 

"Peter it is natural to have sex. Nothing is bad about it" 

 

"I know but I don't wanna talk about with anyone other than Michelle" Peter practically whined. 

 

Tony looked Peter dead in the eye "one question then you can go" 

 

"Okay" Peter sighed

 

"Did you use protection" 

 

"yep. Now bye" Peter said as he walked away. 

 

Oh it's not over yet, Tony thought to himself.

 

 

LATER ON THAT DAY

 

James: hey Pete! 

Peter: wow, I didn't even know you had my number!!! 

James: all the avengers do

Peter: that's so cool

James: anyway, Tony told me that you had a little fun with a girl. 

Peter: yea, she is so cool. Her name is Michelle

James: well since you are sexually active now, I might as well teach you a few things. 

James/ bucky never got a reply from Peter because Peter through his phone out the window. 


End file.
